La Principessa del Cielo
by Lapsis angelus Jullienne
Summary: WCWL. Artemisia Potter was someone who the wizarding world forgot. Serafina Vongola was the girl who everyone knew, feared and loved. Two obviously very different girls right? The strangest thing was though when Artemisia disappeared, not long after Serafina appeared, wonder why? (Artemisia- R-teh-Mi-sha) First story! fem-harry
1. As the Seventh Month Dies

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction, I have been on fanfiction for a while but I haven't written a story, well actually I have but I don't have any ideas for them until this one so please R&R the story chapters may be a bit short, sorry I haven't mastered the art of story writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did then I wouldn't be writing fanfics instead I would be bathing in a bathtub of money MWAHAHA but alas it was not meant to be **

Chapter 1-

As the Seventh Month Dies

Lily Potter nee Evans was the perfect candidate to be a mother, loving and caring, filled with so much warmth and kindness yet strict when the line is crossed, and so when the tests came out positive you can imagine her jumping with an ever existent joy that all mothers seemed to have until the terrible twos came and kicked in. She had very nearly sucked the life out of James Potter, very much like a dementor sucks souls, when she hugged him to death, well I did say nearly it is to a much obvious note that he did not in fact die, fortunately or perhaps unfortunately if you happen to be one Severus Snape or some other guy who just hates him.

Though in present time James Potter was thoroughly wishing to every deity he knew that he should've died in that bone-crushing hug, because as of right now he found himself under attack by a barrage of poisoned words and wrist-breaking grip that threatened to at the least leave a very purple bruise and at the worst snap his hand off entirely.

"Honey… Please.." He cried out painfully, was that a bone he heard snap?

"Don't you dare honey me James Potter! This is your all YOUR DAMN FUCKING FAULT! YOU SLEAZY BASTARD-" And so forth came the nastiest words from hell below

"Now Mrs Potter just one more push and we'll move to get your other child out! Quickly!" The nurse yelled feeling ever so slight a pity to the Mr Potter. Only a slight. Men should feel the pain too.

After three gruelling hours for both Mr and Mrs Potter (though who had the most pain only Merlin/God above would know) their baby twins were brought to them the youngest –a boy- with black locks of the Potter curse hair and warm chocolate eyes that sparked with curiosity and mischief, born at 12:06 on the morning of the 1st August and the oldest –a girl- with wisps of black hair with a reddish tint and the most amazing green emerald eyes that shone with intelligence and power, born at 11:59 before the clock stroke midnight on the 31st July

"What are their names?" Questioned the nurse, smiling peacefully at the picturesque family

The couple looked to each other and nodded "we decided for our son he is to be named Alexander Christian and for our daughter Artemisia Chrysanthe " they spoke in unison adoring their children in silent love as each held one of their own.

"So where's my godchildren?" called a certain dog animagus as he entered the room followed by a sheepish yet barely contained eager werewolf.

"Oi Padfoot! Here they are the cutest children in the whole world!" declared James as he presented his first-born child "Look! Look! The most precious and most adorablest daughter in the Universe" he didn't know how true those words were

"And over there" he shook his head to Lily who was smiling happily cooing at her baby boy " The most handsome and most beloved son in the Universe"

Opening her emerald eyes little Artemisia glanced at the dog animagus, Sirius Black, holding out her chubby little hands translating into the known sign in the baby language for 'hold me' and so Sirius Black did.

Adjusting her weight into his arms he held Artemisia close "Hello pup, I'm Sirius Black and I am your godfather, we'll have a lot of fun just you wait, I'll show you the ropes in pranking and –" That's as far as he got for at that moment Artemisia gurgled cutely and… spat at his face.

Lily covered her mouth in order to at least stifle her laughter while James, Artemisia and Alexander, who was watching the whole thing from his spot in Lily's arms, burst out laughing and Remus who chuckling fondly at his best friends antics.

"Oh Padfoot she got you good!" James chortled as he caught his breath and then busted out laughing again, Lily no longer hiding her amusement giggled at the scene.

However Sirius stood there stunned and frozen till he processed whatever happened with his mind. Quickly wiping the baby spit with one arm, he held the baby as if she was a reincarnation of Merlin "I'm so proud!" He announced spinning Artemisia around joyfully as if she did something so immensely wonderful "My pup is gonna be the most wonderful prankster ever to have ever pranked me! Padfoot of the Marauders! Only as a baby too"

That just set them off again with Remus laughing outright too!

Well except Lily, she's pretty annoyed right now

"Sirius Orion Black! You will never ever turn my baby into a prankster like you! Do you hear me! SIRIUS!" All in vain too…

~~0~~

On the Halloween night 2000 at the setting of Godric's Hallow, a family stayed hidden, a family who had been warned beforehand that one of their children could be the prophesised child.

Part of this family was a little baby girl called Artemisia protective older sister of Alexander, she at the age of one and a half knew how to speak proper sentences; just cause she was awesome! Her mummy and daddy had been so proud; they said she was their little genius! Alexander was her little brother and she loved playing with him, she would teach him how talk and speak but he was only a little ways along she had been teaching him for a week now and so far his gurgles were starting to sound like words!

"Now sweetheart, Uncle Peter is going to be babysitting you and your brother while mummy and daddy are out okay?" Lily said to her baby girl as she set her in the cot next to her already sleeping brother

"But momma I don't want you to go!" Artemisia cried – usually she would never cry, big girl's don't cry silly, but today she had a bad feeling, she had a funny feeling pulling on her stomach that was making her feel sick, she just knew something bad was gonna happen but she didn't know what.

"Come on Misia be a good girl alright? It's only for a little while, there! Good girl! Bye sweetheart see you later!" Lily said as she calmed Artemisia down and left the room

Artemisia stared as her mummy walked out, why couldn't she understand what she was trying to tell her?

~~0~~

Peter Pettigrew was for all purposes a coward and he knew it! He was ever so grateful to James, Sirius and Remus for ever taking him in and he was ever so sorry it had to turn out this way, but it couldn't be helped Voldemort was becoming stronger every hour, not just days, hours! And he was ever so frightening what could he do? He didn't want to give up little Artemisia and Alexander, they were such sweet young'uns and Artemisia just had this special thing that made you love her and Alexander had this curiosity trick that would send everyone into a fit of giggles. He loved them both like his own but he could never be brave it was a wonder how he got into Gryffindor in the first place , really!

"Pettigrew!" Called the cloaked face of his master "the location!" He ordered

"Yes my Lord! It is in 13 Godric's Hallow" And all of a sudden Voldemort could see what he could not before (And no it wasn't his head, it was far too much up his ass to be able to be seen)

~~0~~

Voldemort entered the silent house, he could already feel the ancient magic trapped inside a being, endless amounts of raw power, delectable! It wasn't just a pure light magic but strings of harmony of magicks wrapped into one- the prophesized child.

He walked up the stairs to the nursery and to his surprise he found wise emerald eyes glowing back at him, he was stuck there for maybe a minute or two before he regained his senses and pointed his wand at the girl "You are the prophesized child are you not?" He felt stupid asking a baby this but its not like anyone will know?

"I dunno, what does prophesized mean? My mummy wouldn't let me read the older books, says I'm too young" Artemisia said childishly and then as if she had come into recognition she gasped in shock.

Voldemort smirked smugly when he saw this, even babies knew about him and feared hi-  
"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" she squealed, Voldemort grew a tick mark.

Artemisia looked as if a light bulb were flashing above her head "Mister, are you strange?" she asked

"I most definitely am not!" Voldemort sounded indignant

Artemisia let out a sigh of relief "That's good, you're not a stranger then"

Voldemort grinned maliciously "No, but I am going to be your killer, such a waste to have all those power go to waste" he sighed as if ruefully "but, oh well, it must be done" He looked at her again into those deep endless orbs and felt his heartstrings(that he didn't even know he had) surprisingly pull, and it hurt. He didn't know why but thought 'this is the child's magic if I kill her the pain will be gone' "I am sorry Artemisia" he whispered with as much passion as he could, he pointed his wand at her and said "_Avada Kedavra" _The last thing he saw were the ever benevolent eyes of the loveable little girl

~~0~~

Green lights flashed outside Godric's Hollow as simultaneous pops popped around it, there where once stood a loving house now stood a wreck.

Lily cried "James are we… too late?"

"No Lils we can't be let's go check" James said trying to sound brave but you could hear the straining tears that threatened to fall

"Misia! Alex!" They called, when they reached the nursery room they found a little baby boy, their Alexander, crying helplessly with a scar from some flying debris upon his cheek making a 'V' shape, he was sitting beside his sister trying to get her to wake up, she was fast asleep and if they had looked they would've noticed a lightening scar engraved and bleeding on her forehead

Dumbledore stepped into the room and made the biggest mistake in all of his life which will change the future of the world forever "I now declare Alexander Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived "

Artemisia rubbed her eyes looking at all the adults surrounding her brother "Where's mister Not-Stranger?" she asked but no-one listened

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay I know so far this seems like the usual Wrong-Child-Who-Lived thing but honestly it's not it will get more interesting trust me!**

**Welcome; constructive criticisms, comments, likes, favourites, follows, REVIEWS**

**Unwelcome; Flames!**

**Thank you and see you next time **

_**Lapsis Angelus Jullienne**_


	2. The End of Artemisia Potter

**Thank you to my first reviewers: **

**Yoruko Rhapsodos, Ivansama, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Kakashiluckyblackcat, Yuri-Hime-Chan and cross-over-lover-232**

**and thank you to all those that favourited and followed!**

**-**~0~- 

Chapter 2

The End of Artemisia Potter

Artemisia Potter was 2 years old, it had been around near a year when her brother had been declared 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', her parents started ignoring her since then saying they didn't have time and were too busy, but Misia didn't believe them, she was smarter than that yet they don't seem to notice.

Her Uncles almost never paid her attention, Uncle Moony only read her 4 stories that year instead of the usual story every week,- and it usually was very very short, Uncle Padfoot seemed to play with Alex more than her too, of course he had also spent more time with his twin children born on August 12th just after they were born, the oldest a boy named Alpha Centauri Black and the younger a girl, Vega Capella Black, though she didn't blame them they were his kids after all.

She didn't blame Alex either, he was just a baby, however she was beginning to suspect and, dare she say it? Hate the adults around her _'they deserve it'_ she thought.

Ever since then, she had turn to her one and only solace; books, what a wonderful thing. She had read nearly half the books in the Potter Library, they had moved to Potter Manor after the Voldie incident, and she wanted to read more, theories, fictions, non-fictions etc. anything she got her hands on she read and the more she read the more she learned and the more she learned the more knowledge she gathered and the more knowledge the more power and wisdom, her mind was filled with infinite possibilities after picking up a book called 'Occulemency the Arts and Instructions' near the first time her parents ignored her, it sat just in the centre of the library in some elevated stool making it look holy, and she was ever such a curious child- it had practically said 'READ ME' in Neon lights. After that everything became all the more fascinating, because she learned the technique she was able to develop photographic and eidetic memory, saving each memory into her mind, her mind was based on Alice in Wonderland, one of her favourite stories; Outside the gate was a mist that you would get lost in and go crazy, but if the Cheshire Cat lets you through (under her orders of course) then you would find the mental and distorted world of Alice, or in this case Artemisia.

Artemisia knew a lot of things now and her mind developed to use that knowledge, looking at her parents she decided to be the good girl and strove to be a kind and forgiving person, so she decided to forgive her parents, she took out a notebook and a pencil writing:

_**Forgiveness days **_

_**Day 1: January 4**__**th**__**-**_

_**Ignorance and Neglect of Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**_

_**Decision: Forgiven**_

And this continued for several days, that turned to weeks and months, every day with every crime that she had forgiven

_**Day 27: January 31**__**st**__**-**_

_**Forgot to feed me of Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**_

_**Decision: Forgiven**_

Sometimes the crimes would repeat

_**Day 28: February 1**__**st**__**- **_

_**Forgot to feed me of Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**_

_**Decision: Forgiven**_

But the list kept going.

_**Day 38:-**_

_**Day 42:-**_

_**Day 55:-**_

One day in Spring the family had a picnic, they had almost forgotten to bring her along if she hadn't hitched a ride with them. The picnic was under a big oak tree and Sirius and James (as she had degraded them) were entertaining the other babies while the others just watched on chuckling. They didn't notice her.

In an attempt to get some attention she had tried to climb the tree, it was hard and she had scratches that she had expected she would but when she had reached the top she had a sense of pride and looked eagerly down below to call them towards her but in the end it was something she should have expected for down below the group was not where they once were and she had no idea where they were, the tears pricked her eyes but she quickly wiped them off- she'd keep trying!

First though, she had to find her way home, big problem; she didn't know where she was. This continued for however long till it was night time and an elderly lady whom she found out to be a witch had found her and called the Knight Bus to help her, she had thanked her profusely.

_**Day XX Spring:- **_

_**Left behind by Lily & James Potter, Sirius &Brianna Black, Remus Lupin during a picnic, because of this I had to find my own way home- very hard **_

_**Decision: Forgiven**_

One time in the Summer they had went to the beach and she was so excited; She hadn't been swimming before!

That day she was a bit scared to try and swim The Potters, Blacks and Lupin were busy trying to teach the others how to swim and she wanted to be part of it but instead she decided to show them that she could swim all on her own, so she had tried to swim when two older boys, maybe the oldest 12 and younger 10 years old came, both had striking red hair and freckles but were quite cute- just cus she was two doesn't mean she's blind! Both of them smiled at her and tried to help her, then two others- their other brothers, they had told her they were- came along looking near identical to each other but also had the apparently heredity red hair who looked 4 or 5 years old came and helped her as well. When she had learnt she had thanked them over and over again told herself off for not introducing herself, when she had they had seemed suspicious but not because of her apparently on why she was not with her family, thinking that it wasn't unusual she had told them her family situation, they had seemed a bit angry…

When she went to show her family she had gained a cramp and was drowining, struggling to breathe she had called for help and looked towards her family- they were not looking at her.

When she had thought she was going to die a flash of red hair blocked her view before the world turned dark. After she woke up she had found out the oldest had dived in to save her and one of them had performed CPR she could not be sure who as all seemed rather red in the face but she did know one thing, they had seemed rather feral when they were glaring at the Potters' group.

_**Day XX Summer:-**_

_**Lily & James Potter, Sirius &Brianna Black, Remus Lupin did not notice and or completely ignored me drowning in the sea **_

_**Decision: Forgiven **_

Despite everything it was Winter that broke her heart, it was Christmas time and she had wanted so badly to be loved she had asked Santa for it too but that day when she noticed that none of them had even spared a look at her, she decided that to test them.

She went out in snow where it was all but an outright blizzard. Sure it was cold –huge understatement- and sure her fingertips were turning blue- that probably wasn't a good sign- but she had concluded that if they had noticed she was not there for a _family _celebration then they'll surely send out a search party; she'll know she's loved once and for all.

However, as the winter drew on, she began to doubt them. Finally, after hours of wandering and waiting she had walked back home to check on them and saw something that darkened her world greatly; there they were sitting round the fireplace acting so much like a family, the warmth and the smiles like there were absolutely no worries in the world- the perfect happy family, not a single member missing. And that hurt real bad

_**Day XX Winter, Christmas:-**_

_**Lily & James Potter, Sirius &Brianna Black, Remus Lupin forgot me on Christmas a time of family **_she added bitterly _**and left me out in the freezing cold**_

_**Decision: F-F-Forgiven **_

The last word were written hesistently and crossed out often but the word eventually got on paper but not without a couple of tears

**-**~0~-

And soon it was her 3rd birthday with her brother, she woke up bright and early and ran downstairs with a-big smile on her face _they won't forget my birthday! _She thought with glee _It's the same as Alex's. _After the Voldemort incident Dumbledore had changed Alex's birthday to July 31st because he had thought the nurses' must have had the wrong time, the saviour _had _to be born as the seventh month dies!

She ran cheerfully to the living room where her parents were seated at along with Sirius and Remus, when she heard them talking she hid herself behind the door and pressed her ear against it "oooh I can't wait for pup to get out of bed" Sirius said

"Yes, yes but don't interrupt Alex's sleeping time" Remus admonished

"Have you sent out all the invites James?" Asked a nervous Lily

"Yes Lily I have! And all the decorations are in place!" sighed James "Don't be such a worry wart!"

"I know, I know and I am sorry but this is baby Alex's third birthday! And 3 is such a magical number!" Artemisia froze and her smile was wiped of her face as quick as lightning _they only said Alex, it's always ALEX _she thought with fury, she ran back to her bedroom with tears of anger in her eyes, they had forgotten her, there she wept till her throat was sore and her eyes red

"It's always Alex, they never remember me, they've not looked at me for ages, never talked, never listened, never hugged, never kissed, never nothing! WHY?!" she said to the wall of books in her room as if hoping it would answer "I thought-" a block in her throat prevented her from speaking "I thought they loved me" she whispered before wailing her heart out, her voice ached and ached but no-one could hear her, they were all too busy partying downstairs.

After the party finished and everyone seemed to have left, Artemisia went back down with her notebook and pencil to the living room, people were talking in the living room again, she put her ear against the door and listened

"That was a good party" She could hear the grin in James' voice

"Yes very exciting" Said another, it was Professor Dumbledore, she identified, then his voice turned serious "Getting down to business I wanted to talk to you about your daughter"

"Who?" James asked and Lily turned her head in confusion, Artemisia felt the tears in her eyes coming back up "Oh yeah Artemisia" James said, Artemisia was angry, her parents forgot she even existed, forgot they had a daughter, her fists clenched, maybe they weren't worth the pain

"Yes" Dumbledore confirmed hesitantly "Anyways, I was worried that she might become jealous of her brother, for his celebrity status, and I am afraid she might go dark" Artemisia glared from behind the door, she was only jealous of the love he seemed to be given, she didn't care about the wealth or the status

Lily gasped "No! How can we prevent that?" Dumbledore smiled warmly "I was thinking you could hand her off to your sister, I am sure Petunia would love to take care of her" _Oh no_ Artemisia thought _No way!_

Lily thought about it for a moment _if this was for the best_- her thoughts were half-hearted as her mind was filled with Alex, she looked to James and they both nodded "Yes we agree"

Dumbledore did his grandfather smile warmly "Yes, yes that is good. We won't give her awaty until about a week so that you can spend some more time with her" That was all Artemisia heard before she ran up to her room again for the second time that day, shutting her door with a slam and looking at her notebook she wrote

_**Day XXX: July 31**__**st**__**- **_

_**Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin-FORGOT MY 3**__**rd**__** birthday but REMEMBERED Alex's.**_

_**Lily Potter, James Potter, Albus Dumbledore-thoughts and agreement to ABANDON ME!**_

_**Decision: Not Forgiven- NEVER AGAIN !**_

She shut her notebook and threw it to the floor not caring where it went, she curled herself into a foetal position and wept for the second time that day, it wasn't as loud as the first but a lot more hurtful.

She sniffled quietly and rose up glaring at the room around her, she picked up her magically enhanced space dimension bag that she stole from her mu- no Lily Potter and began to pack her things, a new notebook, pens and pencils, her favourite books, a couple of clothes and underwear, her sketch book, the books she hadn't read from the library, a training wand and some money she had saved up by stealing some change around the house and in the Potter's rooms and wallets (786 Galleons and 7 Sickles). Then she sneaked down to the kitchen and put some of the travel food into her bag, she went back up to her room and used the spray can she stole from a muggle store when she had accompanied The Potters on an outing and looked at her wall and began to write after feeling pleased with herself, she nodded in satisfaction. Grabbing her bag she swept up and left through the window, she never looked back.

**ARTEMISIA POTTER IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**

**FACE THE CONSEQUENCES AND DIE**

**I HATE YOU ALL**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**I**

**A**

**ONCE UPON A TIME THERE LIVED A GIRL HAPPY AND CAREFREE, LOVED ONES ON EITHER SIDE AND MORE EVERYWHERE ELSE BUT SOMETHING HAPPENED SOMETHING VERY BAD THAT CAUSED THE STRINGS THAT ATTACTCHED THEM TOGETHER TO SLOWLY BREAK AWAY. THE GIRL THOUGH PATIENT WAS STILL A CHILD AND EVERY CHILD HAS A LIMIT TO HOW LONG THEY CAN STAND STILL AND THE LONGER THEY DO THE MORE FRUSTRATED THEY WILL BE AND THE GIRL HAD WAITED LONG ENOUGH, AND SHE BROKE THE TIES ON HER OWN- IT WAS TIME TO BE FREE.**

**FAREWELL ARTEMISIA POTTER**

******-**~0~-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay I know this seems a bit clichéd but it's only the second chappie alright! Also this will not have James and Lily bashing alright, but that doesn't mean there won't be anything interesting going on. Okay maybe a bit bashing, perhaps a fair load oh never mind, you'll find out! Keep reading!**

**Welcome; constructive criticisms, comments, likes, favourites, follows, REVIEWS**

**Unwelcome; Flames!**

**Thank you and see you next time **

_**Lapsis Angelus Jullienne**_


	3. Meet Serafina

**Dude! I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter! Do I have to write this every time?**

Chapter 3

Meet Serafina

She was running through the rain, escaping the hands that held her back. This was a chase and she was getting exhausted, it wasn't a good sign.

The raindrops fell on her face merging with the sweat that seemed to stick on her, she felt her eyes close involuntarily before they shot open again, she sped up, this was no time for sleeping, her breathing became harder and raspier until she was choking on the raindrops that fell almost as if trying to slow her down. The streets were dark and murky, the shops equal to them. They were all dark shops. She was in Knockturn Alley.

"Come here child" The voice said almost obsessively- it scared her. The screeching voice seemed to realise this and grinned "Come on darling!" She gasped to hold in the scream. "Get away from ME!" She yelled as a bright light engulfed her

She had been moving all around England for a little less than a year living on the streets and stealing at every bright opportunity, she had sought to flee from her relations and turned at every corner, but because of a little slip-up she ended up back in London and now in Knockturn? This was not a good day. She was just running from a gang that had to pick a few bones with her- No big deal right? But then they had motorcycles and guns, which perhaps was a big deal. As she was running away she spotted an open van and stowed away there but because she had been running away all day she had felt extremely tired and fell asleep, and BAM! The next thing she knew the van opened and she was in London. She found the Leaky Cauldron and went to Diagon, no harm. When she was absentmindedly walking, which was quite unusual for her she was always on her guard, but she had been thinking of dreams! Thinking _Maybe I could go to a different country? Possibly Italy or Japan! No-one would look for me that far away!_

As she was busy thinking these thoughts she didn't notice a hand subtly grab her shoulder and with another hand cover her mouth. The streets of Diagon Alley was dark- no-one was out.

She felt her eyes widen in shock at her kidnapper's long bony wrinkled hands covered her mouth almost witchingly, she didn't dare open her mouth- who knows where those hands had been? Instead she felt it safer to go along with it for now "There's a good dearie" It was an old woman's voice, cracked and high-pitched, her body tensed for a brief moment as the woman's breath tickled her neck, it was a nauseating sensation but after all the woman was apparently a hag.

The hag got her walking to Knockturn Alley and she stepped back, this place was dangerous she shouldn't be here, the rain started pouring and she twisted around as to face the hag who narrowed her crinkled eyes "What do you think you're doing sweetie?" The hag asked with a poisonous smile, she kicked the hag with her left aiming, and hitting, for her face. Quickly she began running.

This is where we find her now.

Surrounded by the bright warm light that seemed to deflect the pitter patter of the rain drops, she felt warmth seep in as it never had before and all she could think was _"take me somewhere I can be happy, please" _she begged_,_ she felt her eyes droop and a smile form on her face, the light was so warm and it would be so easy just to fall asleep, so easy to just let it all go.

And then, she was gone.

~~0~~

Timoteo Vongola, the Ninth Boss of the Vongola Familgia the number one Mafia Family in Italy also known as Vongola Nono or to those closer by his name or perhaps Timmy or dad and maybe Grandpa. As the boss of one of the most powerful mafia familgia in the whole world, Timoteo had been trained to accept and not be surprised or scared of strange things or people- it just would not do for a Boss to be seen with a weak emotion, so when Timoteo was walking around the gardens of Headquarters, savouring the peace not usually available when you belong in the Mafia, he didn't even blink an eyelash when he was confronted with a bright flash of light and afterwards when it had died down in its place was a little girl who couldn't be older than 4 lay wet, sleeping and muddy, no he didn't even faint at this strange phenomenon after all he was the Ninth Boss of THE Vongola Familgia, he had an image to hold up here people! Instead, the Ninth Vongola Boss, Vongola Nono jumped up in fright and screamed like a little girl barely able to contain himself from pissing his pants.

When he had finally been able to calm down, he took deep breaths and pressed his hand to hi heart as if he had a heart attack, he looked over to the sleeping girl and eyed her suspiciously while taking his sceptor with one hand and… poked her. He did this repeatedly until, with a nod of his head, he confirmed the girl was human, at least on the outside.

Slowly, he picked her up, careful as to not hurt her and walked back inside where his Storm Guardian, Coyote Nougat, waited with an impatient foot "Where have you been! Do you know-" He was probably about to continue with a long speech until he spotted the girl whereas then he responded calmly with "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HOLDING!"

Timoteo looked at the bundle in his arms, then he looked at his storm guardian "It's a child" he said simply

Coyote gained a tick mark, his eyes twitching with annoyance "And why may I ask, do you have a child in your arms?"

Timoteo simply blinked and grinned cheekily " No you may not ask" He said and walked past him with the intent to let the girl cleaned by one of the maids before letting her rest in bed at one of the guest rooms. The maids did as told, careful as to not wake the girl up

Afterwards, Timoteo had to explain to his guardians who the girl was when Coyote stormed in front of him looking constipated. The thing was, he didn't know _who _she was exactly, so that caused some problems.

~~0~~

Three long days passed when _she _finally woke up, and during those days the guardians and Timoteo seemed to be getting more and more restless, they hadn't ever known the girl, never talked to her, but they had _seen _her and that was enough really, to capture their hearts. She was a sweet little thing with night black hair with crimson highlights and a petite body structure it was as if a little angel lost its way, the serenity on her face as she slept gave of a calmness no longer available in the mafia and it was refreshing.

She fluttered her eyes open and tried to focus on the room surrounding her, white walls with expensive furniture from a finely carved oak wardrobe to a nice 52 inch HD T.V, she knew what they were because of the times she spent following her _caretakers _to the muggle world,. She tried to sit up and look around but found an old face looking at her with curiosity, and she squeaked at the intenseness.

Timoteo looked at the girl with a sort of wonder, when she opened her eyes it shone a powerful emerald that went on for ages swirling and writhing like the sun as wisps of silver floated delicately around it and specks of gold dotted a path round her iris. "Hello little one" He smiled gently at the girl after she squeaked.

"Uh, um. Hi" She managed to get out

Timoteo continued to smile "My name is Timoteo Vongola and I found you lying down in my garden, may you tell me your name?" he asked softly afraid of scaring her

She thought about it, she thought long and hard and said "I don't have a name"

Timoteo blinked _amnesia? _He asked himself _could be. _He smiled happily at the girl and said "Well, may I name you? That way you can be my daughter"

The girl gasped "You mean you'll adopt me?" She questioned in disbelief- after her pa-_caretakers _she didn't think anyone would want her, seeing as how they had always ignored her for her brother, and how anyone would forget _her _within moments of meeting her brother, and now this stranger who she had never met before says that he wanted her? Wait.. That sounds a bit wrong... And now this stranger says that he wants to adopt _her. Although _she thought _he is a stranger_her mind pointed out. However, looking into those warm deep dark brown eyes that just seemed to convey so much uncertainty and hope reminded her of herself. She could feel that this elderly man was a kind man with his soft smile and loving eyes, there and then she made her decision.

"Unless you don't want to, of course!" He said quickly

"No, no, I do want to, I am just surprised" She replied just as quick, after she answered an awkward silence filled the room "I do want to be your daughter sir" she whispered longingly in thought

Timoteo coughed to get her attention and grinned wildly at her "Well if you want to then you are now officialy _my _daughter, and your name shall be…" he thought for a few moments before saying "Serafina! Serafina Vongola is your new name!"

Serafina smiled gently at his radiating happiness, maybe he could pass some to her over their future years together, maybe she could finally be with a _family_.

**Welcome; constructive criticisms, comments, likes, favourites, follows, REVIEWS**

**Unwelcome; Flames!**

**Thank you and see you next time **

_**Lapsis Angelus Jullienne**_

P.S

**So sorry it's so short! _ **


	4. Remnants of Artemisia Potter

**AHEM ATTENTION! Please after you read the chapter please read the Author's note at the bottom- that will explain why I have created this chapter, thank you.**

**Oh and I WILL PROBABLY NEVER AND PRESENTLY DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND KHR as unfortunate this situation must be it is very much true**

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter so I'll say it now THANK YOU TO for informing me of my lacking italian that consequently led me to change the title, I yet have another reason as to why the current translate I used is fundamentally only advisable when taken with a grain of salt! Dunno if that made sense but it sounded posh!**

Chapter 4

The Remnants of Artemisia Potter

It had been 3 weeks since the disappearance of Artmesia Potter and the Potter household was in utter chaos. It all began the day when they were supposed to send Artemisia off to the Durseley's.

That morning Albus Dumbledore the man too many titles and middle names that it is too much of a bother to mentioned, apparated to the front door of Potter Mansion, knocking the door, he waited for it open and when it did from it came the tired face of Lily Potter nee Evans holding her son the Boy-Who-Lived by her hip "Hello Albus, you're here for Artemisia right" she greeted stepping aside to grant him access indoors

"Ah yes, yes I am" he sat down slowly onto the sofa _ugh the years must be catching up to me _he thought as he sat down with relief as his bum touched sofa.

"JAMES! ALBUS IS HERE" she called as James came through the other door "Hi Albus" he said pleasantly

"Good morning my boy!" Albus replied happily "I'm here to take Artemisia to the Durseley's and you're of course welcome to see her off" he told them in a knowing way, he had suspected that they would want to after all they were about to send their child off "I do apologise it had to come to this, I know full well that parents would always want their children beside them"

As if not fully understanding Lily smiled puzzled "umm..Yes of course" and James nodded obliviously beside her.

Albus was an old man and therefore couldn't recognise their uncertainty "now where is my little Misia? You must understand I did not want for this to happen, she is like a granddaughter to me you know" he reminisced holding the little girl for the first time, he had instantly fell in love with the little beauty and she was such a smart girl and reminded him very dearly of his late sister Arianna with a happiness that seemed to cover everyone around her "however I do not want her to become twisted under jealousy's influence" he continued "and I fear that being under the shadow of her brother it might make her go dark, I only want what's best for her" _and I don't want to make the same mistake twice _he shuddered at a dark version of his little Misia, he had noticed how powerful she would be when she grew older _it would only harm Alex and strengthen Voldemort when he comes back _he noted.

As if the full comprehension dawned on her now that Albus was explaining properly and she wasn't drunk on pride for her son and firewhiskey Lily Potter paled at what he was saying, _her daughter going dark, my baby girl leaving? _She questioned in her mind how she had ever agreed to this

Next to her James Potter was having the same thoughts and with the same feeling of dread they turned to look at each other, having a silent conversation that most couples were granted the ability with

"Albus" James said with trepidation

Blinking Albus turned to him smiling warmly "Yes?"

"I think we might reconsider sending her away" he told him honestly, Albus's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion "b-but why my boy!" Albus spluttered as if not believing the words

"Well, she is still our daughter and with all our time with Alex we haven't yet spent enough time with Misia" he confessed sadly, now that he mentioned it, when was the last time he spent time with her, hmmm.

"Also, perhaps if we made sure she didn't go dark, maybe that way we wouldn't have to send her away" Lily had nearly begged, she wasn't sure why she hadn't said this in the beginning and the feeling of horror slowly filled her up and her mind was speeding up at incredible speed with James not too far behind her, they slowly gave Albus hold of Alex before in unison carefully made their ways to the stairs

_**When was the last time they saw her?**_

They were speed-walking now

_**When was the last time they hugged her?**_

They were running up the stairs

_**When was the last time they kissed her for the sake of it?**_

They were like the wind now as they sped up to her room

_**When was the last time they saw her smile that loving smile of hers and told her they loved her? **_

They reached her door breathing heavily in panic hoping that their little girl was sitting in that room waiting for them to come in and hug her and forgive them for their atrocious behaviour; they could just imagine the beautiful smile that would always be apparent on her face the last time they had seen her despite how blurry and vague the memories were

Behind them Albus was holding Alex barely catching up to them _I'm getting too old for this _he thought as he climbed the final steps and reached Lily and James perplexed as to why James and Lily seemed to look so apprehensive to open the doors to Artemisia's room, so, completely unaware of their troubles Albus kindly pushed past them sending them a puzzled look as he opened the door that led to either their nightmare or precious, precious dream

_/"They've promised that dreams can come true - but forgot to mention that nightmares can too."_

_Now it's only a case if this is a dream or a nightmare, what to choose, what to choose – oh that's right _

**Nightmare**

To their complete and absolute distress when they opened the door it led to a room filled with shadows, the windows blew ominously and cackled in the morning light and the room was in shambles the curtains ripped, the bookcase fallen on the floor scattering books around it, the bed covers was pulled and probably tugged off in anger, the cupboard was left open clothes dangling on top of it, shelves were empty and what was once there was either on the floor or shattered in pieces.

Lily gasped at the state of the room in total shock and alarm searching wildly for a sign of her daughter. Beside her, Albus looked every bit his own age and growing older, his eyes were fixed on the wall with growing weariness and numbness, following his line of sight James and Lily looked to where he stared.

Their eyes widened in disbelief unable to come to terms to what it said.

Finally, Lily fell sobbing in self-revulsion and James' eyes took a blank state leaning against the door for support "A-Albus" he stuttered "P-please, please t-tell me it's not true is it?" he stuttered pale

Albus gazed at him almost ghostly, tears flowing from his eyes as they no longer took a sparkling hue but a darker and more depressed colour, taking off his half-moon glasses he pierced James with a look unknown but had James shuddering, his shoulders shaking and body trembling before he gave a howl of despair.

Albus looked at the couple in tears his own eyes unable prevent the wet substance from flowing, he felt a hand on his cheek, warm and chubby, looking down to the boy that he still held "Granpa, what's wrong?" he asked innocently and Albus bit his lip in pity "Oh child" he whispered almost inaudibly "everything, everything is wrong"

**ARTEMISIA POTTER IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**

**FACE THE CONSEQUENCES AND DIE**

**I HATE YOU ALL**

"James, Lily it can't be can it?" Sirius pleaded as he heard the news of Artemisia's disappearance, but they only shook their heads negatively.

Lily was clutching onto Alex in the bed like a lifeline afraid that he too might disappear, while James was massaging his forehead looking every bit exhausted "No it's true Sirius" James had only ever called him padfoot unless it was serious **(AN sorry 'bout the pun didn't notice it till I wrote it) **

Sirius shoulders sagged and his face took a crestfallen condition moving lost to the wall tracing the words entranced as if completely engrossed like he was incapable to understand the words clearly and boldly written on the wall, this was what his pup had written, he had always thought that his godpup's first thing to write on the wall would be 'GOT'CHA!" or 'Ha I Win!' but not what this… these incomprehensible words were, _ha _he laughed bitterly in his mind _look at you using words like incomprehensible _he stared at the writing disoriented _it's impossible! _He yelled in his mind wanting, hoping and yearning that it wasn't true that it was just an illusion, but knowing that as soon as he first laid eyes on the wall that it was all hopelessly true that this was the cruel reality and knowing this he broke down spiteful and uncaring.

Looking around Artemisia's room in hopeless misery Remus picked up a worn book, Albus had gone to inform the ministry to have them form a search party for the missing Potter, the book was titled "Dark creatures" another was titled "Humanoid Creatures and their Abilities" he had nearly cried upon discovering them. Remus had once upon a time told Artemisia that he was a werewolf and he could only assume that she had read them for his sake "I'm so sorry" he mumbled grasping the books in a tight hold_, it wasn't fair on Artemisia_ he thought thinking about the always upbeat and happy girl and her gorgeous smile, the one that warmed his heart on any and every occasion, but had somehow lessened for a reason he could no longer remember. Wandering around for an unknown reason he had picked up trinkets that smelt like her scent trying to remember the scent that used to fill the air of Potter Manor, he had thought that perhaps the things in his hands would mean some sort of nostalgic memory and maybe he could remember them by holding them so tight that the memories would somehow float into his brain, when he reached one of the corners of the room he felt as if he had stepped on something looking down he saw a notebook looking as if it had been used frequently, picking it up he opened it and began to read it, the title wrote in semi-neat handwriting; **Forgiveness Days**

As he read it he felt overwhelming guilt fill up like a glass with water pouring in like a waterfall, words repeated occasionally and his mind memorised every crime and deed they did, every single one tearing his heart in an all-consuming fit of guilt, but the words that imprinted was **forgiven **and he felt his heart ache at it for all those days she had forgiven them like no other and finally he had gotten into the last page and his heart wrenched, spinning round angrily to face the remorseful faces of Lily and James, Remus' face contorted with fury as his inner werewolf was howling his wrath building like no other "HOW COULD YOU!" he yelled furious, he knew he wasn't the guilt-free he knew he was partly to blame for this but still those words that echoed fuelled him

_**Lily Potter, James Potter, Albus Dumbledore-thoughts and agreement to ABANDON ME!**_

Sirius' head snapped to the normally calm Moony "Remus what's wrong?" he asked fearfully

"Look at this" He threw the notebook at Sirius's feet and quickly he grabbed it and read through it each time his heart growing heavier and his eyes a shade darker as he turned the page, his thoughts ending at the last notes "You were going to abandon her!" he looked stricken at the news as the guilty couple looked down ashamed, he would never abandon his own children Alpha and Vega were his whole world along with his wonderful wife Brianna Black nee Beauclerc

"H-how do you know that?" James asked

"Read it" Sirius spat tossing the book to James, Lily stood up and read it with him. When they finished their faces looked much much older and grimmer, Lily was beyond crying now her eyes lost the sparkle that had survived even Voldemort's reign of terror and James had found his eyes unable to view things any clearer even with his glasses on, they were too guilty, too deep in shame, numb in horror of their crimes.

Once upon a time, long ago in the past they remembered a forlorn promise during a time of blood and war, a promise so innocent and full of love that they, now in the present, had been unable to make come true. It was a simple promise yet they didn't imagine it would be so hard to achieve; "I promise to have the most happiest family with the most cheerful and loved for children in the world" they had promised it together, swore that they would be the family everyone were jealous of. But they had failed monumentally, it was even laughable.

"How could you" Remus repeated in a whisper

"We're not the only ones that hurt her" James retorted with a defensive glare

"I know that, I know we're guilty too" Remus said before looking him in the eye "but how could you agree to **abandon** her for goodness sake!" His voice was growing louder and Sirius joined in

"How could you give up one of your children!"

"She's your CUB!"

"She's your PUP!"

"You can't abandon your DAUGHTER!"

"You can't leave your little girl" Sirius whispered "didn't you say that time she was your little princess, the girl you would pamper and adore James, how could you do it?"

"I don't know" he confessed tears reclaiming their place in his eyes "I don't know what happened, I was drunk, so very drunk" "On what James!, What were you so drunk on that you agreed to desert her to some random place?" Sirius snarled

"On Alex" Lily answered her voice hushed before shaking her head "No, on the Boy-Who-Lived, we were drunk on the pride of being his parents, the celebrity status, everything, we were vain we, we-"

"What Lily, what were you?" Remus prompted genuinely curious but his tone was sharp and accusing

"Arrogant, idiots, conceited, we forgot our own daughter because of the lure of that horrid title" James responded grimacing

Sirius sighed "I can't say I wasn't either, I am to blame for her leaving too"

"Yes, we all are" Remus conceded

"I hope that we can find her, that she'll forgive us" Lily spoke the wish that they all were secretly wishing but the last words written in that notebook repeated like ripples.

_**Decision: Not Forgiven- NEVER AGAIN !**_

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Now I don't know if this stirred an emotional bone in you- I certainly hoped it did but perhaps not and if not then that is fine I shall just try to improve it.**

**I wrote this to give an insight on the adults- they truly did love Artemisia in the beginning but I was hoping it would show how easily susceptible people are to fame, fortune and power and I believe that everyone has a side that would readily go for it when given the chance and the Potters, Sirius and Remus aren't any different, this is them realising their mistake and finally seeing what they did wrong.**

**That doesn't mean that there will be no bashing at all okay? THERE WILL BE BASHING! Just not right now I needed to give them humanity- I did this because I like to believe everyone loved there child when they were first born no matter how optimistic that thought is so please don't moan about how you thought this was a bashing story and this totally contradicts what you thought because and I repeat THERE WILL BE BASHING! Thank you.**

**Please do review if there are any improvements you think I should do, and if I can I'll try and put them all into account next time but I can't make any promises, so far I do not have an idea who Serafina will be paired with and I won't till the future chapters, I might set up a poll too though just to get your opinion.**


	5. Timoteo's Sin of Greed

Chapter 5

Timoteo's Sin of Greed

It had been more or less a week since the newly named Serafina had woken up and somehow she found herself regretting her choice to stay. These people were insane.

Everywhere she had turned something, whatever it is, kept exploding and she feared for the stableness of…well, everything! And then to top it off, her new grandfather just seemed to smile and nod his head as if this were an everyday occurrence, seriously! How is exploding things an everyday occurrence!

_Just my luck _she thought _I got adopted by people who should belong in the loony house _

She sighed tiredly as she lay on her new bed (king sized!), she was wary about her new family, something about them was suspicious like a deep dark secret- but it's not like they have some sort of illegal business like those mafia she had heard about during her thieving days, right?

"Well? Have you told her?" Coyote inquired impatiently

"Uh no, not really" Timoteo smiled sheepishly

"It's been a week already!"

"Well how am I supposed to tell her?" Timoteo snapped "hello Sera I should've mentioned this earlier but really, I am actually Timoteo Vongola the Vongola nono of the Vongola _MAFIA _Familgia and because I adopted you, you would probably be in danger your whole life, so yeah, sorry!" he rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Look Timmy, Sera will be fine she's more mature than you think"

"But a four year old _shouldn't _be that mature!" Timoteo argued "by how she acts I can tell she's been through something bad!"

"Are you saying she's keeping a secret?" Coyote asked sharply " I told you we should've questioned her! You said she had amnesia! For goodness sake Timmy did you even check?" he snarled

"Who do you think I am? I know she's keeping something from me you idiot!" Timmy's face softened before he continued "but when I looked at her when she claimed she didn't have a name, I saw something. It's not that she didn't _have _a name; it's more like she didn't _want _her name. Something bad happened to her Coyote and I don't want to bring up those memories"

Coyote sighed giving up knowing how stubborn his old friend/ boss was especially when it came to children "alright I get it! Just tell her about Vongola soon or she'll find out herself, that won't be pretty" he advised before leaving

Adventuring the manor was thrilling for young Sera, it was new to be able to explore freely and she loved it. The regal-ness of the mansion was beautiful and antique paintings that were littered on the wall were so realistic she would've mistaken them for real people.

It was _lovely._

Sobbing sounds broke her away from the wonder of everything around her.

Curiosity took over, as it did with most people, and she ventured to the slightly open door that she had heard the sounds come from, and took a peek, to her surprise she saw the man who had adopted her, his back was arched over and he was holding a picture frame to his chest like a lifeline, his shoulders were shaking as he tried to stifle his sobs.

She watched in awe at the man in what could be his weakest form, when she had first saw him he seemed to her kind and gentle yet strong, the way he carried himself showed power and wisdom.

Seeing him now was fascinating compared to his usual form which she had gotten used to, he looked vulnerable and _jaded. _

He shifted slightly and she could get a small glimpse of the picture, she recognised him maybe a decade or two younger along with a woman who she deduced would probably be his wife, she remembered how she'd yet to see her and concluded that she had probably passed away. She felt her young heart yearn for the kind elderly who took her in without a moment's thought.

The old man had probably been through a lot and missed his wife who had apparently died before him. She supposed that he felt tremendous pain in outliving someone he loved dearly, she couldn't say she understood the pain considering ever since she had left she never felt for another since the Run Away business, but she did compare it to the pain of knowing she wasn't cared for, she could try to sympathise, she could try to imagine what it was like, and even then she imagined it to be heartrending. His sobs were heartrending.

She imagined that his strength was a façade- something, although real, he built to shield away the grief and sorrow of life. And she admired him for his strength and for his unending will.

Smiling a small smile she closed the door quietly and left, knowing that the next time he breaks down she'll definitely be there to help, she couldn't now simply because he didn't break down in front of her, he didn't trust her yet to see him like that and she respected that knowing that one day he's trust her enough to be able to tell him the painful and joyful times through his life and sharing those times in the future like a _real_ _family._

"Sera!" Timoteo's voice called as he ran to Sera's room after hearing a loud crash.

Serafina did not know why she deserved this, the man covered her mouth with his leather gloved hands "Let's go" the man's partner said

Sera, eyes wide, searched desperately around the room for something that could distract the men or warn someone in the manor at least until her eyes landed upon a vase- a _very _expensive vase. It wasn't an easy decision an expensive vase's life or either her life and the destruction of Vongola. Yes a very hard decision you see, however in the end she decided she'd buy him a new vase.

Willing her Magic from in her core she asked for a crash, some sort of noise that would warn her new grandfather.

_**CRASH **_

Maybe she over did it, she had thought as she saw the room. She wanted a crash but she was only picturing the vase she didn't really mean to make the windows crash as well _how to explain this _she thought as the men finally let go of her as they ducked the glass and she heard her grandfather call her _in fact how do I explain magic at all?_

The door burst open as Timoteo Vongola ran into the room and hugged her

"Are you okay Sera?" he asked checking her face for any signs of harm or blood "You're not hurt? No bruises? What happened?" he questioned rapidly

"These men just came into the room through the vents and tried to kidnap me! What is going on!?" she yelled

"Sweetheart I am _so_ sorry!" he kneeled and hugged her into his chest whispering apologies

"Watch out!" she screamed as the men stood back up and tried to attack her grandfather and in one swift movement he rose back up again facing the men brought out a sceptre of sorts that suddenly lit up with orange flames.

The next thing that happened she didn't know because Coyote seemed to have found a way to sneak up on her and covered her eyes, when they were finally removed, her grandfather was standing in front of her with the men battered, bruised and broken- she swore she saw some bones poking out-being taken away by some bodyguards, Timoteo was sneering as they left before softening up as he looked at her

"Who were they?" she asked

Timoteo sighed before glancing at Coyote who seemed to get the message and left giving a firm squeeze to Sera's shoulder

"Sera, when I told you I would adopt you did I tell you my profession?" he asked and Sera shook her head "you see Sera, the Vongola Family is a Familgia meaning it is Mafia of sorts…" from there he told her the history of Vongola and its duty.

By the end of it Serafina was starry eyed staring at her new grandfather in a different light "Grandfather, I won't betray you; I promise I'll be the best Mafia Don granddaughter ever! I'll make you proud!" she exclaimed earnestly, the history of the Origin of Vongola was fascinating to her mind, she remembered the books she had read during her time alone and it reminded her of the fiction she was so hooked up on 'a light in the darkness' she thought 'falling only to be saved' she added as she looked to her grandfather who was trying his hardest to turn Vongola back to what it was before the bloodlust.

Timoteo couldn't think of why Coyote would be so suspicious of the girl, she was so sweet even if she had lied about her memories , he was probably playing the devil's advocate he had thought, or it was probably the insanity of being in the Mafia catching up to him- wary of everyone and anyone, even little bunnies that hop around.

He knew he should be suspicious too, it should've been a given actually. To any child he would be suspicious, but Serafina was different, in fact he should've been more wary when he didn't think she would be suspicious, but when she had woken up and her shining emerald eyes stared up at him he felt hypnotised and enchanted, they glistened with experience of men several times her age, with so much loss and negative emotions that seemed to have exploded, her young eyes were burdened with weariness of a man who had lost everything only looking to survive for the next day. It was unfit for someone so young, someone who _should _be innocent but because of some terrible bastards couldn't be. He felt pain for the young girl. He wanted to see a smile on her face again like she had to him in the beginning, it was exquisite. He wanted something to help him recognise that even those who had been scarred can feel happiness, so that he can have faith, that even though someone had been covered and coveted by pain, sadness, anger and hatred can become someone who can still be happy in life.

Maybe he wasn't doing this solely for the girl. Perhaps he wanted to know- to see- that someone who was the target of pain, sadness, anger and hatred can become truly happy in the world that with the right person, can become filled with the innocence of life once again, a person that could be him. It was a dream, he knew, but at least he would be able to give some sort of semblance to this girl and maybe she could give him the same illusion as well.

It was selfish, but he was so tired, he wanted something to ground him from the bloodlust of the Mafia and he couldn't help but think that maybe this girl could help him find peace.

He was growing old and could feel his age catching up to him.

He wanted some light in his world.

And so for the first time in many years he allowed himself to be greedy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay I know this is short but I wanted to explain the reasons for them trusting each and just give a little insight really, one of the reviews had pointed it out to me so I set this chapter out- hope this explains it well! I didn't actually know what I was writing till I wrote it for this chapter but it felt right to let it be like it is.**

**Reviews are welcomed with a warm smile and a grateful heart**

**Criticism though cringey after looking back at your story is appreciated**

**Suggestions will be taken into account but no promises shall be held- I apologise**

**Flamers are laughed upon as it shows some people don't have a life- not my words, but a little birdie told me I should write.**

**Thank you for reading **

_** Lapsis Angelus Jullienne**_

_**P.S** _Due to school starting I am afraid that updates will take longer and far more random because this is a very special year of choices and hard work (I am taking double languages- supposedly so hard people drop out of one of the languages during the middle of the year) I'll try to update stories in less than a month- that I'll try to promise on promise


	6. Grievances for All

Chapter 6

Grievances For All

It wasn't long before the news of a certain Potter disappearing reached the ears of their friends no matter how long they had tried to hide it, it simply wasn't enough. People had ears and with them comes a mouth and then words and the whole charade, so the lesson is if you want to keep a secret keep it between two people and kill the second!

Minerva McGonagall a stern stubborn witch, a lioness with a ferocious roar. A truly tremendous witch being a transfiguration mistress and the head of the Gryffindor House as a teacher in the accomplished school called Hogwarts, in fact being the Head of Gryffindor House is a title in itself!  
After all who could keep those hard-headed lions in line and still come out sane? Only a truly powerful magical could accomplish such a great deed indeed!

To add to this Minerva is a greatly territorial witch having a lion's roar and claws she is one tough kitty, she expects family to stick together, stand up together and always protect their cubs!  
That is why when news of abandonment of the Potter daughter reached her ear from Albus she felt a great fury roar rightfully in her mind, she didn't know Misia all that well having only had a chance to play with her in a few social occasions since 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' title came about and usually when she had seen her the wave of the title seemed to drown Artemisia Potter's presence completely, but when she did talk to the child she felt a surprisingly abundant warmth of happiness that just spread at the little girl's smile, she was entranced with the girl the very few times she had met her but that was enough to make her love the flower child "JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! LILY MARIE POTTER NEE EVANS!" she had shouted red in the face when she had thrown the floo powder like it was a rugby ball into the floo and disappeared in a flash of green flames that for some reason seemed to burn brighter and took a slightly reddish tint.

"M-Minnie" James stuttered without a doubt startled yet knowing instantly why she had come red faced and howling, Lily however, remained silent and shaking

"YOU HORRIBLE MAGGOTS! HOW DARE YOU! IN ALL MY YEARS I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE DISAPPOINTED OF LIONS THAN I EVER HAVE OF YOU! I EXPECTED BETTER OF MY BEST STUDENTS!" Her face was a torrent anger, sadness , disappointment and disgust and her eyes burned with a fire that ceased to stop

The Potters were silent taking the words like arrows to their own person, but knowing they rightfully deserved this small justice to Artemisia, their crimes were large and they knew that not all the crimes were listed in that book and it made them even more horrified.

The teachers and parents always had this 'I am disappointed in you' face and a 'I expected better of you' face and when one plus another added together it created a feeling worse than when they gave you only a single on of those faces especially when you are an adult when you receive them you feel as though you are just a small child once again helpless and in trouble.

"We didn't mean to" James whispered he couldn't help but be tired of repeating the same words every time, just before Alice and Frank had come screaming their heads off abhorrence clear as day. Even Albus put his two sickles worth into it but unlike the others it was a silent dangerous and deadly anger that seemed to make his blue eyes glow eerily, he said no words but his eyes spoke loud and clear.

"Oh so you didn't mean to neglect your child so much she ran away, of course, I understand. It happens _all the damn time!_" Minerva sarcastically retorted spitefully

"Shut up" Lily whimpered to which Minerva's hard glare quickly snapped to face her "Please, please just shut up" she begged almost pathetically and Minerva could see regret coming off in waves from the couple as she restrained her distressed ire for a moment. Lily was curled up on the floor sitting in a ball shape with her head tucked under her arms as if defending herself, her body was shaking and silent sniffles sounded softly, James stood with his back hunched in depression and his hand was wearily massaging his forehead but was standing trying to seem strong but failing as his shoulders shuddered dramatically.

She sneered in distaste yet a pang of pity resounded in her heart "You can only blame yourself" was her departing words before she left in a flash of floo fire leaving them in loud silence.

Frank Longbottom massaged his aching forehead as he downed a bottle of firewhiskey, he sat on his sofa in the Longbottom Manor's living room with his wife sat opposite as the fireplace burned with warmth. His three year old son, Neville Longbottom, sat obediently on the floor playing with his one year old little sister Emilia Longbottom who giggled happily at her brother's kindness.

"Can you believe it?" Alice, Frank's beloved wife, asked staring at the crackling fire with glazed eyes

Frank sighed "No"

"Neither can I, you know, I never thought Lily would do that-we've been friends since forever and to do this seems so unlikely. When Sirius told us I was going to scream at him for telling fibs that stupid, but when I saw his eyes…I just couldn't believe it" pricks of tears filled her eyes as she watched her children "I couldn't ever do that to my sweethearts and Nev was so happy you know, Nev's always been a shy one but do you remember that time we went round their house? After that Nev seemed so much brighter, all he could talk about was his new best friend Misia, I didn't know there was a Misia until I remembered Artemisia and figured that was her nickname" she took a deep breath

"Ever since then he has begged to go round her house, I even took a couple of pictures they're in the album actually. I should've noticed really, not once did I ever see Lily and James play with her every time I went round they were always so busy with Alex, and when they came round our house, Misia seemed so distant from her family but I just figured she was having a bad day, Alex was playing with Ronald, Alpha and Vega and everyone else was crowded around them. I went to check up on Nev and I saw the cutest sight, Nev was next to Misia who was holding Lia! It was so cute I fangirled for the first time since we went out of school" Frank chuckled at the image and Alice smiled indulgently "I even have a picture you know, they were like a couple holding their baby. I decided then and there I would try to hook them up, they didn't call me the MatchMaker at Hogwarts for nothing after all!" her smile dimmed "But now my little Nevvie won't get teased by his mummy growing up until he meets another girl with the same chemistry" tears poured out of her eyes as she cried and Frank sweatdropped.

"We can just hope they find her, right?" Frank suggested, he presumed Alice was using that as a cover to hide the pain, Misia was like a daughter to them after all.

"Mummy, daddy" Neville spoke from the carpet

"Yes dear" Alice questioned wiping the tears

"Can I play with Misia tomorrow" he asked innocently as his little sister nodded enthusiastically beside him

Alice bit her lip as she cried again and Frank downed another bottle of firewhiskey as his own salty tears came slowly

Sirius Black came home drunk.

Brianna Black got drunk too.

They were both wallowing in self-disgust, they didn't know Artemisia as well as they knew Alex, which should've been a sign really since they were her godparents, and it was disgusting to think they could do that to a child, they feared that they might accidentally do that to their own children Alpha and Vega and they didn't want that to happen, they loved their children to death, they'd give and live their lives for them.

They regretted how they had treated Misia the sweet little girl that they could barely remember, they could blame Lily and James, they could blame Dumbledore, but it didn't erase the fact that they were partly at fault too, it would stay forever that way until they had been forgiven but, they both new that wasn't going to happen in a long time, if ever.

Alpha and Vega Black were the same age as Artemisia and Alexander Potter and had often played with them. Both of them. They had played only thrice all together when they had explored Potter Manor and had accidentally went into Artemisia's room where she was crying, she had told them she was Alex's twin and Alex had suddenly remembered her, she was the shadows in his room that sang him to sleep, the person that had protected and helped him when he was just a babe. They had played all day together and Vega had found a camera thing and took lots of pictures together, they were all interested in the picture making thing and often took silly pictures, they had come twice more after that as those were the only opportunities they could get to get together, often a single person would be able to play with Misia before the adults spotted them and beckoned them over, they would keep an annoying eye on them all the time.

In the end the last time they were all able to play together the third time was only barely a month before she left after that they never saw her again.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore blamed himself for what happened, of course if he was petty enough he'd blame the Potters as well. He was not a perfect man, he of course gave in to temptations, but he had tried so hard to push away all those temptations so that he could not make another mistake.

But perhaps, he had thought looking at Artemisia's picture; perhaps he had made a very fatal mistake.

Albus Dumbledore wanted to keep Artemisia with the Potters if only to be able to visit her, that was his selfish wish, for the child so dearly reminded him of his late sister, the names were kind of alike too. However looking at a child's point of view jealousy was bound to be a constant point and eventually it would lead to a darker path so he thought growing up away from her brother's fame could destroy the chance of a Dark Lady, but then, after she had ran away he began doubting his choices. It broke his heart further when he saw the notebook, even with the various crimes of neglect Misia had the heart to forgive them, he cried though when it was not the neglect and favoritism that drove her away but the decision to place her with the Durseley's, the decision suggested and promoted by _him_ that caused her to flee.

It was for the greater good he had kept telling himself, always for the greater good every decision choice and action he made was solely for the greater good, he had condemned a child for the greater good, and he had condemned Artemisia by that single choice.

How he wished that Artemisia had left not because of that choice, how he wished it was because of one of the charges of neglect, if only to console himself that it wasn't him who ran her out, it was instead the horrendous treatment of her parents of the neglect she had suffered by the Potters who were supposedly known as the most loving and caring family, because not being noticed, appreciated or loved by the people who were supposed to care for you, because watching your family love and notice everyone but you, hurt more than any physical pain could imagine. He could barely contain the rage that rumbled reading the that notebook, knowing that all of that had happened and he hadn't even noticed it, sure he didn't really spend that much time with her but it was only because he couldn't; he had things to fix after the war and plans to make happen, he had to keep control of the ministry, he simply didn't have the time, plus, there was this scary echoeing voice in his head that told him exactly how much Artemisia looked like his sister, the sister that he may have killed- he had felt so overcome with guilt and grief every time he saw her, but still, to think he had been so blind when all he wanted was for the child who so greatly resembled his late sister to be safe and protected

As a drop of his tears fell into Misia's baby picture he thought _'perhaps, just this once, I should have been selfish'_

"James I can't take it" Lily cried desperately

They already knew what Minerva said and understood it- it was their fault but there was nothing they could do about it "Me too Lils" James was staring vacantly at the window where the chirping birds and beautiful sunshine seemed to mock him entirely.

How he wished he could turn back time.

How she wished they could do things differently.

How they wished they could just _forget_.

"Daddy? Mummy? Where's sissy?" A small voice asked from the door, Alex stood wondering and confused, he was still sleepy from his nap

James smiled warmly at his son but his eyes were empty, there was no sparkle of mischief but only blank brown eyes "What sissy Alex? You don't have a sissy Alex" His steps were uneven as he approached his son like a drunkard "You don't have a sister Alex, please, y-you don't have a sister, not anymore" he sobbed hopelessly as he hugged Alex shaking his head into the already wet shirt of his son "I'm sorry, so sorry" he choked

**-000-**

**Author's note**

**I needed to add this so that the Potter's can develop, please understand.I'll probably update once every fortnight or maybe even once a week if I get lucky!  
**

**Happy Friday 13th!**

**See you next time!**

**Lapsis Angelus Jullienne**


	7. Introducing Serafina Vongola

Chapter 7

Introducing Serafina Vongola

Serafina was turning seven at the end of the month and her grandfather thought it best to introduce her to the mafia world officially now that she had finished her training, she was trained only by the most accomplished aka the Vindice.

At first Timoteo didn't even consider asking them to train her but sometimes things didn't turn out as well as you want it to.

It was seven months after Serafina had gotten adopted and she was wandering around the grounds, that day her grandfather had a visitor; Bermuda and Jager of the Vindice, Serafina didn't know who they were or why they were there and hardly thought it was her business, she was never one to pry on other people's privacy, so, under her grandfather's orders she strolled around the grounds.

So peaceful and quiet was the place with birds chirping, the sun shining, the sky beautifully blue, blood leaving a trail on the ground to the forest and someone screaming in pain. Yup, so very peaceful-wait what?

Serafina ran to the forest and jumped on the trees with unbelievable stealth and agility (well she had to be after spending near a year's worth of living on the streets), not too soon after she found the most curious looking people hovering, taunting and beating the bloody pulp off of five men dressed in black, the taunting men were all covered in bandages of sorts, Serafina felt she shouldn't interfere.

The bandaged men then started producing some sort of black flame and continued to, well, have the black suited men produce more blood; Serafina knew she really shouldn't be watching, but the flames! The beautiful flames, they were like grandpa's flames except darker in looks and feel, she wanted to produce flames like her grandpa and these people, she had also seen the flames her grandfather's guardian's produced, they were so pretty, she had felt her very core yearn and connect with the flames as if her magic was resonating with the flames every time they appeared.

Suddenly, she felt a tug directed at her heart and very centre and she couldn't breathe, she felt something cold snap inside of her and then, warmth. Pure unadulterated warmth filled her whole body covering every last hair to the tips of her toes, she felt so at peace like she floating on the clouds, specifically cloud 9.

Serafina felt a colossal amount of energy just flow through her and out of the blue she felt as if she was on sugar high-oh no.

The bandaged men or otherwise known as the Vindice snapped their heads to the direction of the enormous amount of energy that had awakened, they had expected to see a more powerful enemy intruder that was sent for back-up to help out the 'Loser-5', as they had sufficiently dubbed the black suited men. What they were not expecting was a little girl that looked every bit like a doll fill the forest up with a cold and dead atmosphere before she started glowing and radiating heat like the sun as if the power had been unleashed after locked in tight security under lock and key, she had started producing various coloured flames to their shock and disbelief but really it was that wicked smile appeared after that freaked them out

Serafina _was _on sugar-high

And that was how the Vindice spotted Serafina, shit themselves because of a sugar-high Serafina and found themselves training Serafina! Beautiful story, so touching yada- yada- yada!

~~0~~

Although they had trained her to control the flames she found that individually, the flames were wild and free and though she contained the different flames she could not use them with equal sufficiency. Originally if her magic (which she has yet to tell them about) had recognised a singular flame then it would have copied the properties of that flame, because the first flame she had witnessed was her grandfather she would have copied the sky flame and moulded it to her use, however her magic seemed to spot the loophole in the wish and gave the ability of containing all flames, however considering that the elements would battle it out with each other constantly she was unable to take full control of the flames adding to the fact that the natural aptitudes of the flames are a significant part to controlling the flames meant that no matter what, Serafina could never be a master of master of her different flames. The positive side was that her highest natural aptitude was Sky Flames, so she didn't really mind not being a master of masters of her flames.

This of course didn't mean that the Vindice would not try to make her, if only to see her limits in each flame, however, one day when testing her limits they had found that the extent use of a flame that did not match her in her natural aptitude will cause her body to shut down for an extensive amount of time- they didn't ever dare to go past the limit ever again.

As she grew up and was taught she had noticed the little tingling feelings of emptiness that haunted her core, it was only a soft pull when she was younger but, the pull kept getting tighter, she had once had a near heart attack because of it.

It was a horrifying empty feeling that seemed to make her feel… incomplete.

When July 31st came around she would cry but she knew it wasn't for her parents nor was it for any of the other adults she knew, it was simply because of the incompleteness of her core that was missing something- it hurt she knew, the feeling that stayed. She didn't know why but she tried to ignore it, control the pain before it ever controlled her.

~~0~~

Back to the story, to commemorate Serafina and welcome her officially into the Mafia World, Timoteo organised a gala inviting the Vongola allies to meet and recognise the soon-to-be Mafia Princess but also keeping her secrets under lock and key in a vault under the Atlantic Ocean with the deadliest sea creatures to guard it, well of the sorts. It would be forbidden, of course, to speak or show a picture of Serafina to any other Familgia's.

Barely restraining the skip in his step, Timoteo walked with a bright smile of his face to Serafina's room, when he had learnt that Serafina could wield all the flames he stared blankly at the person, when he had seen Serafina wield all the flames he hurt his head cause he fainted- not that he'd admit it though- he then quickly ordered not a word be spoken of this to anyone. He made sure Serafina was not shown to anyone but the people working in the mansion, not even his own sons, yes he told them about her –they said he was turning into Iemitsu but he denied any comments like that- but he didn't want to risk exposing her too early until she at least completed enough or finished her training so that she could defend herself.

"Sera" he called knocking the door before opening "are you ready sweetheart? Everyone is downstairs"

"Yes grandpa" said a musical voice of seven year old Serafina coming out of the bathroom.

Timoteo nearly squealed at the cuteness, Sera was wearing a gothic style soft pink and black dress with puffy short sleeves, bodice-styled at the front and a four layered skirt that reached her knees, the ribbons and ends were black while the rest were pink. She had a matching choker and black boots with plain white knee socks. Her hair was down with gentle curls at the end and a ribbon tying part of it to the back, she looked like a doll with her porcelain skin, red lips and big doe-like eyes accented fully with long dark lashes, she wore a charm bracelet on her left hand.

"What do you think grandpa?" She aasked fidgeting nervously

Seeing her discomfort Timoteo smiled warmly at his granddaughter "Sera, you'll be the belle of the ball" he told her, but it didn't seem to help much as she bit her lip in a worrying fashion "listen Sera, you are a Vongola and do you know what Vongola's do best?" Serafina thought hard "causing mass insanity?"

Timoteo sweatdropped "well yes, but Vongola's are best at-"

"causing a scene?"

"no-"

"Making destruction?"

"Well yes but-"

"Ooh ooh I know! Escaping trouble with the fuzz!" she declared proudly, it had to be true because whenever Vongola's out there is mass destruction but never any police.

"No- yes, nevermind, look what Vongola's do best is being a familgia, and since you are part of this family we will be one step behind you, we will be there for you, so you'll be fine! You're a Vongola Sera!"

Serafina smiled slightly at her grandfather "Thank you papa"

"Anything for you my little fiamma" he petted her hair fondly as she beamed brightly at him and hugged him "now come on Sera, we've kept the guests waiting for too long"

"Yes grandfather, I will make you proud!" she declared as Timoteo hurried her off to the hall, her eyes burning with passion.

~~0~~

"To think father has adopted another child, he is too kind don't you think" Enrico the first heir stated neutrally sipping into his glass of champagne, speaking conversationally with his brothers as he saw his father leave the hall, probably to get the girl.

"Yes, though he has always had a habit of picking up strays" Massimo the second heir drawled smirking at Xanxus who growled predatorily from across the hall where he stood with Leviathan and Lussuria who he trusted to be on their best behaviour, the other trash were doing missions, plus issues, sure everyone else had issues but at least Leviathan and Lussuria won't be too rude.

"Massimo please" Frederico the third heir chided sharply "do not start a fight now of all times, father will be most displeased" he took a sip before continuing "furthermore, father has expressed his –ahem- apparent fixture to this youngling most hmm loudly, I dare say" he seemed a bit hard pressed to find the right words but nevertheless said it most elegantly "therefore" he continued "it would not be wise for us to give her any negative attention, if at all, unless you wish to have father on your tail"

Enrico snorted "father has given his opinion of the girl in more than a loud manner, I am inclined to say he is acting like Iemitsu about his own son"

Frederico smiled into his glass "Yes it is most amusing, it is very rare for him to act like so"

"Act like so? Rare?" Massimo questioned his eyebrows raised "I have never seen him 'act like so' since ever!" he exclaimed

"All the more reason for us not to judge the girl until we see her" Frederico suggested

"Yes, yes I understand" Massimo said rather annoyed

Just then the grand doors opened and Timoteo stepped out with a flourish "Thank you allies for coming to visit us in the celebration of the newest Vongola joining officially today may I introduce to you Serafina Vongola!" he stepped to the side to show the young girl who took a step forward, she was very young and looked as dainty as a glass statue- easy to break and shatter

"Seems a bit…delicate don't you think" Massimo said

Frederico resisted the urge to bite his lip "Yes, father had us trained first before we were ever introduced, I wonder if he had forgotten if so it could mean trouble"

"Surely not, father can't be getting that old" Enrico said his eyebrows furrowed

"I would agree with you, but it looks to be so, that girl can't possibly fight!" Massimo exclaimed

-0-

Serafina was nervous as she stepped up from behind her grandfather, millions of eyes seemed to stare at her in comparison to the none that ever gazed at her nearly three years ago and the few pairs that did when the mansion was near isolated. Her knees buckled slightly before she took a deep breath remembering the lessons of meditation Bermuda had taught her when it seemed that she was having trouble controlling her powers.

Among the whispers her ears focused on the talk of her step-uncles and she had trouble restraining the annoyed tic mark from appearing _'I'll show them' _she promised subtly taking glaring glances at the talking trio

-0—

Outside of the mansion away from the blaring lights a shadowed boy spoke briefly into his communicator "Front guards taken down. Over." he stated

"Right Wing guards killed and hidden. Over. " reported a female voice

"West Wing guards finish right about…. Aw shit!" a masculine voice struggled "wait… Yup! West wing guards down! Uhh. Over?"

"I have a question, why do we have to say over?" Asked another male voice

"It doesn't matter why! Are the South Wing Guards dead or not?!" the shadowed boy whispered angrily

"Them?" the previous male voice asked "They've been dead for a while now, I really thought Vongola had standards ya' know I mean really; they were so weak how'd you ever have a problem with them Weasel?"

"I think it's cuz' the West Wing has harder guards, Snake." the first male answered defensively

"Stop making excuses Weasel!" the female voice reprimanded impatiently

"I ain't making excuses Owl, the guards in the West Wing are a bit stronger than the rest, or you guys had easy ones!"

"Oh please!" the female voice now known as Owl said in an exasperated voice "if stronger guards were to be set up anywhere it would be the South Wing, so the back doors are kept safe and guarded!" she explained

"SHUT UP" the shadowed boy yelled into the communicator more than a little bit angry "We don't have time for your gossip, we have a mission to complete or did you forget" he sneered

"Sheesh! Don't get your knickers in a twist Ferret" Snake taunted "we get it, we get it"

"Well I'm so sorry, Snake, for actually wanting food on our plate!" Ferret retorted sarcastically

"Oh young Ferret, you've much to learn!" Snake told him in what can be assumed as a 'wise voice' "for you see, The Wild, can never fail" you could just hear the grin in his voice "Game up guys, the Vongola aren't slackers"

"Ready" Owl said her hands tightly gripping on two tessens covered in blue flames

"Set" Weasel followed his giant green hammer sparking with green flames

"Go!" Ferret yelled hands wrapped in the chains of his glowing purple chain ball and scythe

Snake smirked hands fanning out a deck of illuminating indigo flame coloured cards "Game Start!"

**Author's note**

**A shout out to my brother! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! He probably wont see this though.. Anyways, can u guess who these people are, I kinda made it obvious eh whatever! **

**Thank you for the fantastic reviews! I am thrilled that its gone past fifty and that is thanks to you so Thank you.**

_**Lapsis Angelus Jullienne**_


	8. Author's Note- Not Hiatus but Pls Read

**Author's Note **

**NOT AN UPDATE**

**I'm sorry to bother you all but before I can continue this story I would like to ask you guys if you think Sera should go to a magic school- not Hogwarts of course- because that's a really big point in her life and the part I'm stuck on because I have many ideas for either way the story goes but I want to ask you guys what you would prefer to see.**

**If you think she should then I would have to squash the tenth generation meeting with her to the Summer time, but there would be a full school view of Sera and her newly discovered abilities.**

**If you think she doesn't then Sera will decline the acceptance and instead learn freestyle via magical communication of sorts and probably go to normal school- no I will not say which but you can probably guess- and meet Tsuna and the gang earlier.**

**So please tell me what you think is better as I really can't continue writing without making a decision; either PM or Review thank you!**

**BTW A wonderful HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my grandmother! **

**And thank you people who read my story I seriously didn't think it would get far but I am grateful that you think its worth reading. THANK YOU again and see you again when I next update! **

**Sorry **

_**Lapsis Angelus Jullienne **_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
